This application is for the second in a series of biennial conferences whose overall objective is to enhance advances in areas of importance to craniofacial sciences and related health care. The specific aims of this symposia series are to: (1) foster collaborative interactions among clinicians, educators and researchers from academics, industry and private practice; (2) enhance the transfer of novel technologies into clinical practice; (3) provide academic and industry researchers insights into clinically relevant areas in which to focus future developments; (4) educate students and provide opportunities for young investigators and (5) establish the symposia series as a forum for presentation and discussion of cutting-edge developments in craniofacial sciences. Each symposium focuses on a specific thematic area. The highly successful NIDCR supported inaugural symposium titled "Craniofacial Imaging in the 21st Century" was held in September 2002 at Asilomar Conference Center in Pacific Grove, California. The next symposium titled "Craniofacial Skeletal Bioengineering" will be held from August 27 to 30, 2004 at the same venue. Because of the recent rapid advances in bioengineered tissues and their tremendous potential for application to restoration of craniofacial structures, this topic is both relevant and timely. The objective for the proposed symposium is to bring together experts in basic, translational and clinical aspects of bioengineering to present papers and posters, to participate in lectures and small group discussions and propose concepts that will help drive this field forward. The specific goals of this symposium are to: (1) Disseminate information and discuss the current status of skeletal bioengineering in the areas of (a) cells and scaffolds, (b) mechanoinducitve and bioactive agents, (c) bioengineering bone and cartilage and (d) developing complex bioengineered structures such as teeth, joints and periodontium. (2) Identify, prioritize and discuss challenges related to clinical applications of bioengineered tissues and develop clinical protocols that will enable the optimum utilization of these technologies. (3) Disseminate symposium presentations by published proceedings. A broad spectrum of well qualified speakers from academics and clinical practice have been selected to ensure a high caliber, intellectually challenging and productive meeting. The meeting will be limited to 250 participants who have a background in bioengineering.